JP 2011-106175 A (Reference 1) discloses a sanitary washing device including a nozzle, which washes a local region of a human body, a water tank (tank), which stores wash water to be supplied to the nozzle, and a case, which accommodates a block-shaped sterilizing agent and is disposed inside the water tank. In this sanitary washing device, the sterilizing agent is submerged in the water inside the water tank so that a sterilizing component thereof is gradually dissolved.
However, in the sanitary washing device described above, a water stream may be generated in the water tank, for example, when tap water is supplied to the water tank or when the wash water is supplied from the water tank toward the nozzle. In this case, the sterilizing agent accommodated in the case may collide with the case thereof, thus generating abnormal noise.
Thus, a need exists for a sanitary washing device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.